Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Remix ver.)
"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Remix ver.)" ( Korean: 뚜두뚜두, ddu-du ddu-du) is the remix version of the Korean song Ddu-Du Ddu-Du recorded by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the fifth and last track in the group's second mini-album Kill This Love, following song Hope Not. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 착한 얼굴에 그렇지 못한 태도 가녀린 몸매 속 가려진 Volume은 두 배로 거침없이 직진 굳이 보진 않지 눈치 Black 하면 Pink 우린 예쁘장한 Savage 원할 땐 대놓고 뺏지 넌 뭘 해도 칼로 물 베기 두 손엔 가득한 Fat check 궁금하면 해봐 Fact check 눈 높인 꼭대기 물 만난 물고기 좀 독해 난 Toxic You 혹해 I’m foxy 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du 지금 내가 걸어가는 거린 BLACKPINK 4 way 사거리 동서남북 사방으로 Run it 너네 버킷리스트 싹 다 I bought it 널 당기는 것도 멀리 밀치는 것도 제멋대로 하는 Bad girl 좋건 싫어하건 누가 뭐라 하던 When the bass drop it’s another banger 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| Romanization = chakan eolgure geureochi motan taedo ganyeorin mommae sok garyeojin Volume-eun du baero geochimeopshi jikjin guji bojin anchi nunchi Black hamyeon Pink urin yeppeujanghan Savage weonhal ttaen daenoko ppaetji neon mweol haedo kallo mul begi du sonen gadeukan Fat check gunggeumhamyeon haebwa Fact check nun nopin kkokdaegi mul mannan mulgogi jom dokae nan Toxic You hokae I’m foxy du beon saenggakae heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka chakkakaji ma shwipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya ajigeun jal moreugetji guji weonhamyeon Test me neon bul bodeushi ppeonhae manmanan geol weonhaettamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du jigeum naega georeoganeun georin BLACKPINK 4 way sageori dongseonambuk sabangeuro Run it neone beogisriseuteu ssak da I bought it neol danggineun geotto meolli milchineun geotto jemeottaero haneun Bad girl jogeon shireohageon nuga mweora hadeon When the bass drop it’s another banger du beon saenggakae heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka chakkakaji ma shwipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya ajigeun jal moreugetji guji weonhamyeon Test me neon bul bodeushi ppeonhae manmanan geol weonhaettamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| English = My face is kind but not my attitude Thin body frames with hidden volume twice as much We go forward without holding back, no need to be cautious Black then Pink, we’re pretty savages If I want it, I’ll take it from you straight up Even if you want something, it’s like cutting water with a sword In my hands is a fat check If you’re curious, do a fact check My standards are way up top Like a fish in water I’m kind of intense, I’m toxic You fall for me, I’m foxy Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du The path I’m walking on right now Is a BLACKPINK 4 way intersection East, West, North, South, all around, we run it All of your bucket lists, I bought it all When I pull you, I do it from far away When I push you away, I do it legit like a bad girl Whether you like it or not, no matter what anyone says When the bass drop it’s another banger Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Audio Spotify Category:Songs Category:Korean songs Category:Kill This Love Category:2019 releases